I've Got a Jar of Dirt!
by Jiyugami-chan
Summary: And guess what's Inside it! A crossover between Inuyasha, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Sword Art Online, FMA, Soul Eater and Tokyo Underground.


**I had to do this. I'm sorry. I don't own any characters used, the song, Pirates of the Caribbean, or any anime used.**

Once, on a boring day, two brothers sat and did nothing.

"I know!" The short one shouted.

He transmuted something. It was a jar. He stuffed some dirt inside.

"I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!"

"I dunno, brother. Dirt, perhaps?"

A pair of random bunny girls, each pulling a spiky haired guy behind her passed by. One let go of hers and looked at the jar of dirt.

"Ooo! Looks fun!"

One of the guys that was being dragged jumped up.

"YAY! Me too!"

And so the three insane ones went to tell the world about their jar of dirt.

"I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!"

Meanwhile, the three left behind sulked with their seriousness.

"I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!"

The redhead frowned.

"I don't know about a jar of dirt, but I have a gourd of sand."

Then Tobi popped out of nowhere.

"If Tobi has a jar of dirt, will that make Tobi a good boy?"

"Sure. Screw the fact that you have the chance to capture me, go on."

"YAY! Tobi's a good boy!"

And the idiot Uchiha joined the other three.

"I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!"

So they went on an online video game to show everybody.

Two teens with swords were standing in a field.

"I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!"

"OOOH! A JAR OF DIRT! I BET IT'S A RARE DROP! MAYBE YOU CAN MAKE IT INTO A SANDWICH!"

"Kirito… it's a jar of-"

"I know! I'll follow them! Then maybe I can get it! And you can make it into a sandwich!"

"Kirito, you're insane."

"I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!"

And they all logged out. And then they fell in a well. Somehow.

And when they got to feudal Japan, a guy with cute little doggy ears and a schoolgirl were arguing.

"Oooh! That looks like fun!"

"Yay! A jar of dirt!"

And so the two teenagers followed the group.

"I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!"

And they walked far across the desert till they reached a school with guillotines in the halls, because it's totally safe like that, ya know?

And a blue haired kid saw them.

"This is good! I, the great Black Star, shall surpass god with this training! Let's go, Tsubaki!"

"Okay!"

And the huge group walked off until they reached Central.

"I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!"

A scarred guy looked at the jar of dirt, put his hand on it, and blew it up. It splattered all over everybody.

"That jar of dirt will meet its maker and pay for its sins!"

"What sins? It's a jar of dirt, Scar."

"It contains dirt. That is a sin, short one!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A SHORT LITTLE PIPSQUEAK?"

And so Rukia, Edward, Natsu, Tobi, Kirito, InuYasha, Kagome, Tsubaki, and Black Star all had to go home and mourn over the jar of dirt.

_The next day…_

Ruri saw a shattered jar surrounded by dirt. So she brought it back to life, and decided to show everybody that…

"I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!"

"Ruri… you DID take your medicine today, right?"

"Don't worry so much, Rumina! Also, guess what?"

"What?"

"I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!"

And the maiden of life went to inform the world, with the wind swordsman running after her.

**Done! Anime used: **

**Edward, Unnamed brother (Alphonse), Scar- **_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_**/ **_**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**_

**Rukia, unnamed spiky haired dude (Ichigo)- **_**Bleach**_

**Unnamed redhead (Gaara), Tobi – **_**Naruto**_

**Unnamed bunny girl (Lucy), Natsu- **_**Fairy Tail**_

**Unamed teenager with Sword (Asuna), Kirito- **_**Sword Art Online**_

**InuYasha, Kagome- **_**InuYasha**_

**Tsubaki, Black Star- **_**Soul Eater**_

**Ruri, Rumina- **_**Tokyo Underground**_


End file.
